Mikael
Mikael was an Original and Vampire hunter. He is the husband of Esther and the father of Elijah, Finn, Kol, Rebekah, Henrik and a deceased son, he also is the step-father of Niklaus. He first appeared in a flashback from the 1920's in The End of the Affair, as someone Klaus and Rebekah are running from. His name is revealed by Rebekah in Disturbing Behavior. At some point in the 1990's, a witch entombed him. 20 years later he was released by Katerina Petrova and Jeremy Gilbert. Mikael is a member of the Original Family. History Mikael was born in an Eastern European village where he once met Esther, a Witch, and he fell in love with her. The two married and became wealthy landowners before starting to have a family. After their first child was born, a plague hit Eastern Europe and killed their child. Desperate to escape, Esther turned to her witch friend, Ayanna, who told her of a land beyond the seas where the natives were blessed with supernatural gifts and where they could live in peace. Mikael, Esther and Ayanna left Eastern Europe for the New World. The New World wasn't as peaceful as the coupe had expected however. When not during a full moon, they lived in peace with their neighbors, hiding in caves during the transformation. It was during this time that Mikael and Esther had more children: Elijah, Niklaus, Rebekah, Finn, Kol and Henrik. Once when Elijah and Klaus were fighting, Mikael watched them; when they were done, he came to Elijah for his sword and then attacked Klaus and floored him. He wonders how Klaus is able to stay alive. He soon discovers that he and his family are not safe in his village, alongside Werewolves, after his son Henrik is mauled by a wolf. After the witch Ayanna refuses to help, he begs his wife Esther to do something, using her powers as a Witch. His wife performs a ritual that turned him into a Vampire (he then offered his children wine laced with his blood and killed them soon after) by binding the power of the sun (for life) and the immortality of the eternal white oak tree. The spirits, in vengeance toward these "abominations", turned nature against them; the sun had became their enemy, flowers at the base of the white oak tree brought pain and prevented compulsion (vervain), and the oak tree that granted them immortality became the one thing on earth that could destroy it. Mikael and his family later burned down the white oak tree to prevent it ever being used against them, but not before Mikael had secretly carved a stake. When Klaus made his first Human kill his Werewolf side was exposed the following full moon, which lead Mikael to discover that his wife and been unfaithful many years before. He then went out and hunted down and he killed Klaus's father and his entire family, not realizing that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day. 20th century In the 1920's, Mikael was searching for Klaus and Rebekah in Gloria's bar and asked Stefan if he knew either of them and where they might be, but under Klaus' compulsion, he says he has never seen them in his life. During that time, Mikael posed as a member of the Chicago Police Department. 70 years later in the 1990's, a witch named Abby Bennett entombed Mikael in an abandoned mausoleum at a cemetery, where he was dead for almost 20 years. Katherine had heard tales about him centuries before from her friend Pearl. Season Three At the end of The Reckoning, ''he is revealed to be a vampire who hunts vampires and the one who can kill Klaus for good, but is now locked in a tomb by a witch. Anna insisted that Mikael should not be awakened because he would kill all of them (referring to Katherine and Damon, hinting that he may be on a mission of destroying his kind). Katherine chose to ignore her warning and was able locate the tomb with the help of Jeremy. The Tomb reads 'Pickett' on the top, this might be Mikael's Surname. As she opens his coffin, Mikael awakens. For the next two days Katherine had spent most of her time trying to get Mikael to rise from his coffin by attempting to get him to feed. However, Mikael simply did not drink any of the blood she offered, so Katherine finally got him to feed by letting blood from a human drip onto his mouth. He looks much more alive, but becomes angry and tells her to get it away from him and falls back to sleep Hours later, Mikael awakes and apologizes to Katherine for his behavior and reveals that he has denied himself from drinking human blood for as long as he can remember.´Katherine expresses her disappointment at Mikael and asks whether he can kill Klaus as she's heard or not. Mikael states that he can kill Klaus and that he will kill him. Katherine tells him he needs to feed to retrieve his strength, but Mikael declines and states that he does not feed on the living. She then asks him what he feeds on. He responds by grabbing Katherine and feeding on her. In ''Ordinary People, ''Mikael comes and meets Stefan and Damon at a bar, knowing exactly who they are because of his thousand years experience as a vampire hunter. He asks Stefan a few questions about where Klaus is. Stefan does not answer him because Klaus had compelled him not to tell. Damon is unimpressed by Mikael's questioning and jokingly asks if this is extent of his capabilities. As a ploy to get Stefan to give him answers, Mikael stabs his hand inside Damon's chest and threatens to rip his heart out. Stefan hesitates; he does, however, manage to override Klaus's compulsion and quickly tells Mikael he can lure Klaus back to Mystic Falls. Mikael again threatens Stefan that if he goes back on his word, he will drive a stake through his heart himself. In ''Homecoming, Mikael helps Elena and the Salvatore Brothers to lure Klaus to him so he can kill him for good. To do this, Klaus needed to think that Mikael was dead, so Elena temporarily daggered him and later revived him. When Mikael returned to life, Rebekah was there to talk with him. He said that his intent was never to kill her, only Klaus as revenge for killing her mother. Rebekah tells him that she knows what Klaus has done, but blames Mikael for making Klaus this way. Later, Mikael shows Damon the White Oak Stake, the only weapon that can permanently kill an Original. Damon asks him why he feeds on vampires " I had a hand in creating vampires but the blood lust was never my intention. Over the centuries I've learned to feed from the predator not the innocent." ''~ Mikael answers Damon's question about why he feeds on Vampires. When Stefan comes in, he feeds on him and goes with Damon to the Lockwood Mansion to proceed with the plan. At the mansion, Mikael found himself surrounded by hybrids. When Klaus came to the door, he tried to get Klaus to come out of the house to fight him, to no avail. Mikael then grabbed Elena as a hostage (Katherine in disguise) and threatens Klaus to come out and face him, else he will kill Elena. Klaus call his bluff, only Mikael wasn't bluffing, and quickly stabbed her in the back with a knife. Whilst Klaus attempted to comprehend Elena's sudden death, Damon sneaked up behind him and stabbed him with the White Oak Stake but missed his heart. As he was about to deliver the final blow, Stefan dived for Damon, and stopped him. Klaus then grabbed the stake, ran out to Mikael and drove it through his heart. Mikael burst into flames, and died quickly afterwards. In ''The Ties That Bind, ''is revealed Bonnie's mother (Abby Bennett Wilson) was the witch that entombed Mikael. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Originals are much stronger than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. *'Super Speed' - Originals are much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. *'Heightened Senses''' - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *'Super Agility' - Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing' - Originals injuries heal faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. *'Durability' - Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them. *'Mind Compulsion' - Originals can compel the minds of humans, vampires, and hybrids. *'Vervain Detection' - They able to detect when vampires and humans are on vervain. It's unknown if it's due to their advanced age or one of their abilities. *'Immortality' - Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. *'Dream Manipulation '- Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control '- Vampires can control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - is the only thing that can permanently kill an Original, It comes from an Ancient White Oak tree during the time of the genesis of the Vampire Race, at this point there is no more of them since the only one was used on Mikael. *'Silver Dagger and White Ash Wood '- A Silver Dagger dipped in the ash of the white oak tree will kill an original but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. *'Stakes' - Stakes will not permanently kill an original but it does neutralize them for a few hours. *'Vervain' - Vervain burns originals just like it does with the other vampires, although an original will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the vervain is gone in seconds. *'Uninvited Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by human/s, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. Appearances Season 3 *''The End of The Affair'' - (flashback) *''The Reckoning'' - (First modern day appearance) *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' Trivia. * After killing Klaus' birth father, Mikael unknowningly began a 1000+ year old war between two species that would rage unto this day. * He is the oldest of the vampires in the series. * He was originally named Eric, but his name was changed to avoid similarities to True Blood. (Because Bill also appeared). * Mikael was the only Original who wasn't neutralized by Klaus. * Mikael is the first and the only vampire shown to drink other vampires' blood. * Mikael seems to be the only person whom Klaus greatly fears. The mere mention of Mikael's name caused Klaus to flee in The Reckoning. * In the series, Mikael is the only vampire that has drained blood of another vampire. In the books, Katherine von Swatzschild and Klaus drained a large amount of blood from vampires and humans for centuries. * It is likely that Mikael also hates Klaus because of his werewolf heritage. * Originally, in the episode The Reckoning there is a deleted scene where Katherine bites Jeremy's hand and feeds Mikael his blood, however it was later changed. * Mikael is the first Original Vampire to be destroyed by a white oak stake. The others were only neutralized. * Interestingly, Mikael is a hint of Count Dracula. Both were placed in coffins and placed in the vicinity of an old cemetery, as well as body position when they were found. Gallery Michaelentombed.png|Mikael is entombed Michaelawakened.png|Mikael is awakened Pickettinside.png|Here lies Mikael, the Vampire hunter Pickett.png|He must not be awaken Tvd-michael-close.jpg|Mikael after drinking human blood NinaandSebastian.jpg|BEHIND THE SCENES|linktext=BEHIND THE SCENES Mikael.png|Mikael feeds from Katherine Mikael - modern day.png Stake.jpg Mikael5.jpg Mikael life.JPG 94.JPG 303VampireDiaries1908.jpg Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Category:Father Category:Vampires Category:The Originals Category:Supernatural Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Old World Category:Original Family Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Foreigner Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Undead Category:Staked Category:Neutralized Category:Destroyed Vampires Category:Killed by Klaus